By Instinct
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: I changed the title. Nancy faces a very, very difficult decision, she has to pick between Frank or Ned, literally. And how hard can it get when you have to handle a kidnapper case that kidnapped 2 of your best friends? VERY hard. Chaper 2 up! FIRST FANFIC
1. Woops not part of story

Wooops (not part of story)

This was supposed to go before I wrote the story but I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nancy Drew characters or any Hardy Boys characters, I DO own Brian Hemlock and any other characters that are mine.

A Little Less Sixteen Candles And A Little More "Touch Me" Is By fall out boy

GO FALL OUT BOY!

BTW this is my FIRST fan fic so ESCUSE ME if it sucks!


	2. Kidnapped?

**1. Kidnapped?**

**On a beautiful morning you would probably think the day is going to great. Sadly that doesn't happen to 22 year old Nancy Drew.**

**Nancy's day starts with a cell phone ring (actually when she wakes up). Not just any cell phone ring, a cell phone ring that rings to the tune of A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy. Nancy, not caring if someone's on the phone calling her to tell her that both of her best friends are missing sings along to the tune, **

_**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming **_

_**She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" **_

_**I don't blame you for being you **_

_**But you can't blame me for hating it **_

_**So say, what are you waiting for? **_

_**Kiss her, kiss her **_

_**I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late**_

**Nancy, decided to answer her ringing phone.**

"**Hello?" Nancy asked slightly annoyed that the ringing had stopped.**

"**NANCY NANCY NANCY!" said a frantic mother known as Bess's mom.**

"**Calm down Mrs. Marvin, what is it?" asked a worried Nancy.**

"**Bess hasn't come home from shopping! She was supposed to come home so that we could give her something for her husband" Bess was recently married to Brian Hemlock and Nancy wondered how that was since Bess is like the biggest flirter she knows. Nancy thought this call was silly since her blonde friend LOVES to shop and probably forgot to come home. Nancy told this to Bess's mother not mentioning that the call was silly.**

"**Yes, I know she loves to shop but she was supposed to come home last night and she didn't!" This got Nancy worried very much. **

"**Have you notified the police? Asked Nancy although she knew that cops always start searching for someone that has been missing for at least 24 hours.**

"**Yes, but they won't do anything until she's missing for 24 hours!"**

"**Mrs. Marvin, I will do anything I can to get Bess back!"**

"**I know you will, well I gotta go and well, I don't know what to do yet but I need to be alone." And she hung up after that.**

**Nancy sat thinking about what she just heard and stopped when her cell phone rang again.**

"**This is Nancy" Nancy said.**

"**Nancy, please help us!" This Mr. Fayne said this.**

"**Has George been kidnapped?" Nancy guessed after receiving the news about Bess. **

"**Did someone already tell you?"**

"**I guessed, after the news I heard about Bess. Have you been told?"**

"**Yes I have. It's weird George was supposed to come home for a dinner that we agreed to have, except she never came back from teaching Tennis and Bess never came home last night either." George had been hired to teach Tennis to kids and she makes money out of it.**

"**That IS weird"**

"**well I better get going, I have a worried mother to comfort."**

"**I'll let you do that and I will do anything I can to find them" **

"**I sure hope you can Nancy" and with that he hung up.**

**Nancy just sat there in her seat eating her bacon and eggs when her cell phone once again. **


	3. Call From De Kidnapper

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nancy, Frank, Joe and the other people I don't own. **

**Authors Note: Ned is in this chapter and that might make some of you happy I will try as hard as I can to make Ned a nice character and thank you very much for the reviews. If you have any ideas or suggestions (I don't know what the difference between ideas a suggestions is in fact I don't even know if there IS a difference) be sure to tell me (you can e-mail me, message me, leave it in a review or use your physic powers and tell me using your mind.) Read & Review! **

** Now on with the story! **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**2. Call From De Kidnapper **

"_Oh crap" _thought Nancy. "What is it?" asked Nancy.

"I see you have learned about your _friends, _but don't worry they're safe, _for now_." Says the kidnapper.(**A/N: The very stupid kidnapper which I hate) **

"_This is bad, this is very bad. The kidnapper knows my phone number." _Nancy thought.

"What do you want with them?" Nancy asks getting mad every second. "What do I want? I want revenge! Revenge for- I already said too much. Oh, and Nancy? Don't try finding me, by the time you do your friends will be DEAD!" And with those words the kidnapper hung up.

Nancy pressed 69 franticly. Nancy looked at the results, "San Francisco, California eh? This crook isn't so smart." Nancy said aloud. Nancy thought about what she should do next.

"Dad would know!" Nancy exclaimed, and in about 30 seconds her dad was on the phone. Nancy's dad Carson Drew was a well known lawyer who always one cases. "Dad? I need advice," Nancy said to her father.

"On let me guess, George and Bess missing?" Her father asked. "Yes! I guess you heard! And guess what happened this morning……" And Nancy filled her dad in about the kidnapper call. "San Francisco? I wonder how they got Bess and George on the plane" Carson wondered aloud.

"Ya, I've been thinking about that. The kidnapper would of made Bess and George unconscious so they wouldn't scream or anything like that." Nancy said. "This is all very confusing. I have to go now Nancy, good luck. Carson said as he was about to hang up. "Dad, wait! Can I please go to California?" asked Nancy, "Only if you go with someone" "K. Bye dad!" "Bye Nancy"

"_Who should I take?" _ Nancy wondered _"I wonder if Ned can come?" _Nancy speed dialed Ned's phone number. "Hello?" Asked Nancy longtime boyfriend Ned. Ned was a quarterback on the Emerson football team and was usually busy at Emerson studying for tests."Ned! It's been soooooo long since I've talked to you," gushed Nancy, "Are you free to go with me somewhere?" "What's the occasion?" asked a curious Ned Nickerson.

All of a sudden Nancy started sobbing, "Nancy, what's the matter?" asked Ned who was worried something bad had happened. Nancy managed to choke out some words. "Oh it's horrible! Bess and George are missing!" "It's okay Nancy" Ned wished he was with Nancy so he could comfort her and make everything alright.

"Sorry Ned, I didn't mean to start crying" Nancy said as she wiped her tears away with a Kleenex. "It doesn't matter to me Nancy. By the way I can go somewhere with you, I am free for along time." Said Ned. "Oh wonderful Ned! Can you come to my house right now? I have a lot of things to say and if I say them all then my battery will go dead." Nancy laughed. "That's my Nan! Always looking on the bright side of things! I will be at your house in about 30 minutes. Okay? Will you manage with out me?" Ned teased. "I'll try" Nancy teased back. "Love you Drew" "Love you too Nickerson" With those words, Nancy hung up smiling.

WHYAREYOUREADINGTHISYOURSUPPOSEDTOBEREADINGTHESTORY

After a 5 minute shower, Ned got dressed and made his way to Nancy. "I hope Nancy didn't call _him_" Ned said to himself, he couldn't manage to say Frank. Ned and Frank both loved Nancy so they Ned and Frank weren't exactly what you would call friends. Ned remembered one time when he and Frank had a fight about Nancy.

"_**You're never there for her!" screamed an angry Frank.**_

"**_Shut up! You aren't there for her yourself! You live in Bayport!" Ned yelled back. Luckily they were at a place that only Frank and Ned were, at Nancy's house. Nancy was at the hospital after being shot at. _**

"_**I would at least protect her!" Frank shouted. These words really hurt Ned. Frank intended to do that. **_

"**_You have no right to say that!" Ned shouted back and was about to say something when…. "Nancy is gonna hate you two when she hears about this" Joe laughed at the sight. "Joe! What are you doing here?" Ned and Frank screamed in unison. "I came to prevent what just happened, looks like I'm too late" Joe laughed again thinking the fight was quite hilarious. _**

Ned also remembered that Joe had told Nancy about the fight by saying 'Ned and Frank had an exchanging of words at your house' Ned stopped thinking about the fight and realized that he was at Nancy's house. Before he could even get out of his car, the door flung open and Nancy came running out of her house. Ned opened his car door and Nancy welcomed him in a tight hug. "NED! I missed you soooooo much!" Nancy said not letting go of Ned. "I missed you too Nan." Ned said as he lifted Nancy's chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Nancy released Ned and smiled up at him. "Come on Nickerson! In the house," Nancy said and playfully tugged on Ned's shirt and led him into the house.

As Nancy told Ned about Bess and George missing, Ned's expression changed from shock to worry. "Nan," Ned said slowly, "I really don't want you to got San Francisco alone" Ned frowned slightly while Nancy smiled slightly. "That's exactly what Dad said," Nancy told Ned, "and that's why I'm going to take you along" Ned smiled at this, "Oh, so that's why you asked me if I can go somewhere with you. But Nan, we have to be careful." Ned said seriously, "Don't worry Ned," Nancy reassured Ned, "Now start packing, we have to leave as soon as possible!" Ned smiled, "Yes Ma'am!" "Ned, can you pick me up at 8:00?" asked Nancy. "You know I will," responded Ned, "Hannah better be here when I come to give me breakfast!" Hannah was the house keeper since Nancy's mother died when she was three. Hannah was at the house because she was at the grocery shop getting food. "See you tomorrow Nancy" Ned said and kissed her goodbye. Once Ned was out of the house Nancy went to her room to pack. But when she opened the door she screamed, her bed sheets were covered in something that looked like blood and her room was completely ransacked!

**I really hoped you like it, this is probably bad though. **

**This is my first fan fic and all. R&R!**


	4. These Sheets Make Me Squeamish

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ND universe readers! Sadly…hmm…**

A/N: Okay, yes its been a while since I have updated. Major writer's block, I guess..ahaha..Read and Review, I'll be grateful.

**Nancy Drew is now 19 in this story. **Yeah. I changed her age…

**Kungfukitty2006 –** Your penname amuses me, in a good way! Thank you for advice. I need it.

**Arica, Princess Of Rivendell** – Ta-da!

**xxfireboltxx** – thanks! Your review has been appreciated. D

**Sexy Bookworm** – nice penname, rofl. The band is pretty awesome, eh?

**Find The Red Queen – **Thanks Miranda! Update your story too! Its in the cool factor!

**Mouse In The Corner ­**– Your review made me laugh…he might get kidnapped, who knows?

**Lady Emily** – Thank you…..your stories are wonderful bytheway.

-------------------------------

"Please be ketchup, please be ketchup, please be ketchup," Nancy repeated over and over. Slowly, she made her way over to the now ruined white sheets. On the sheets it read, _THIS WILL BE YOUR WORST FAULT YET. _

"Oh god," Nancy moaned. Whoever wrote this was making sure that Nancy felt guilty for whatever was soon to happen. The young detective kept her eyes focused on the "blood", and she did not hear the loud pounding of feet climbing their way up the stairs into Nancy's room.

"Oh jeez…."

Nancy turned around, and saw Ned standing in the doorway, looking around at the mess in her room. Nancy turned back around and studied the blood.

"It's ketchup," Ned declared, after examining it. Nancy nodded her head slowly. She walked around her room, trying to figure out if the person stole anything. But what she found was strange. On one of her books, which used to be quite dusty, was now covered in obvious fingerprints, and propped upon Nancy's dresser. It was almost like who ever ransacked the room wanted to be caught.

"Nancy," Ned addressed his girlfriend, "I found a note on the floor." Sure enough, there was a note on the floor below the window. Nancy and Ned read it carefully.

"_I'm sorry for what I did. But I had no choice. I was forced. Please remember that if we come in contact. I can't tell you my name. If she even finds out that I left you those fingerprints and this note, I'm done for. I know you know what to do with the fingerprints, Nancy. I have a criminal record, so it won't be hard. Good luck on your friends." _

Nancy had a look on her face that meant disbelief.

"So the person who ransacked my room was forced," usually Nancy thought aloud when solving a case, Ned nodded and began to search the room more, while Nancy paced, "most likely blackmailed, or threatened. He knows who I am, and that my friends are kidnapped, and he's in town right now, if it is a he.

"He wants me to know who he is, but he can't tell me. He knows that I am a detective also. If we come in contact?" Nancy quoted the note, and cocked her head in confusion.

"Maybe he might call you, or something. Or he might be someone you know, or your friends know," Ned suggested, "I didn't find anything else, Nan, sorry."

Nancy stopped pacing since her confusion, and her boyfriend came over to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around her, Ned said words of reassurance.

"It's going to be okay,"

"But that's just it! It's not going to be okay," Nancy made her way out of Ned's grasp.

"Nancy…"

"Don't 'Nancy' me! My friends have been kidnapped, and someone broke into my room, wrote words with ketchup on my blood, left fingerprints and a note, and now I'm confused!" Nancy recoiled after her short outburst and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," Nancy apologized. Ned just patted her head.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Go. Leave, you have to pack, remember," Ned began to protest but Nancy interjected, "I'll be okay! I promise! I'll leave a note for Hannah, and clean this up, and get those fingerprints scanned." Her boyfriend reluctantly gave in.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes Ned, I promise I'll try not to get any more ketchup words in my room anymore," Nancy grinned.

"Okay, Nan, but be careful!"

"Bye Ned," Nancy rolled her eyes, and kissed Ned goodbye.

w00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00tw00t

"There," Nancy said to her self. She had cleaned the sheets thoroughly, and got rid of the ketchup. Afterwards, she packed all her clothes that she needed, and put away the rest of them that were strewn across the floor. Glancing at her watch that Frank Hardy had given to her for Christmas, she saw that she had about an hour and a half to kill before Hannah came home for dinner. Nancy carefully bagged the fingerprinted book, and headed towards the River Heights police station in her car.

_In the police station_

"Hey! Nancy!" greeted one of the police, Kiro Gunn.

"Hello Office Gunn," replied Nancy. She held up the book bag, for Kiro to see.

"Hmmm, do you need fingerprints Nancy?"

"Yes, someone ransacked my room."

"Oh, that's awful! Is it connected to your friend's disappearance?"

"Yes, actually,"

"Okay, we'll get you those finger prints in about an hour," Nancy Drew was quite popular in the police station, since she solved many cases for them. She basically got free access in the police station.

"Thank you!" Nancy thanked the officer.

On the drive home, Nancy thought hard about what had happened that day. Glancing once again at her watch, it was 5:47. Hannah should be home by know.

Once inside her house, Nancy could smell the ingredients Hannah was using in her dinner dish tonight.

"What does Hannah have up her sleeve today?" Nancy asked her housekeeper.

"Nancy! You're home!" Hannah sensed something was wrong.

"What happened today?" Nancy sighed, and sat down at the table, while Hannah cooked in the kitchen. Nancy informed her housekeeper of the day's events, about what she learned, the call, the room, the fingerprints, the note, and the plan to go to San Francisco.

"They should be able to give me the fingerprints in an hour,"

"Oh Nancy! I hope they're all right!" Hannah related.

"Me too Hannah. Where is dad?"

"He has to work late," Nancy was disappointed. She was hoping she would be able to call him before she went to CA. But right now, all Nancy could do was eat her dinner with Hannah.


End file.
